


Worriors

by Striver



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, historical friction, 中文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striver/pseuds/Striver
Summary: There is some good in the world, and it is worth fighting for.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark





	Worriors

**Author's Note:**

> *南北战争AU  
> *文章的风格与时代背景十分贴切，内含一些粗口，宗教，以及时代特有的蔑称，不适者请关掉  
> *设定：北方反对奴隶制支持解放奴隶热血青年军官虫/南方大庄园主铁（会有过去式的盾铁）

01.  
夏季温和的奥尔巴尼并不平静。坐落在纽约州中东部的奥尔巴尼身为重要的交通枢纽，航线水路交织，铁路错综复杂。人们各自忙碌着，在柔和的阳光下，这座城市充满生机活力。  
彼得帕克穿过熙熙攘攘的码头，嗡嗡的汽笛声总会把他那年轻的野心勃勃的思绪带向远方，但耳边不绝于耳的商贩叫卖声又将他拉回富有挑战性的事实。  
“嘿，帕克上尉，早上好啊！今天又是忙碌的一天！听说现在战况吃紧，您这么匆忙，是不是要出兵啦？相信您这么年轻活力在战场上一定是一个百发百中，战无不胜的主！上帝保佑你！”彼得转头便看见奥特拉先生向他招手，爽朗的向他问好。真是一个待人和善的老先生，他的渡轮永远都是载着满满的货物运向远方，他的聪明头脑一定给他带来不少好运气。  
“上帝也保佑您，奥特拉先生！军队的枪时刻保持上膛！祝您好运！”彼得也向老先生挥了挥手，随即加快了步伐。  
在彼得还未咽下今晨的第一口面包时，一个电话结束了他极为短暂的探亲假期，现在可是特殊时期，每个军人必须保持随时待命。麦克莱兰将军急促的语气让彼得真真切切的感受到现在形势的严峻。身为一个优秀的上尉，自然有义务为他的国家排忧解难。  
“帕克上尉，你太慢了。战场上你这样可活不了多久。”麦克莱兰将军蹙了蹙眉头，语气中尽是不满。  
“很抱歉，将军。现在前线的战况如何了？”彼得微微鞠了一躬，脱下战帽。  
“糟到不能再糟。”将军将电报递到彼得眼前，“好好看清楚，上尉。这些南方佬[1]野蛮，无知，简直就像失了控的疯牛。更可恶的是，他们竟然还有…还有罗伯特 李将军指挥！现在我们的军队全面溃败！该死的！上帝怎么会站在他们那边！”  
“罗伯特 李将军！他真是令人印象深刻！”年轻的上尉眼睛里不禁露出崇拜，一直在晃动的右腿难掩他的躁动。哦，忘了介绍，彼得 帕克先生可是毕业于西点军校的不可多得的军事人才，他充满智慧并且带着野心，年轻活力却并不心浮气躁，以至于他刚刚毕业就被授予了上尉军衔。而罗伯特 李更不用说，他是西点军校的传奇人物，优秀的将领都有他的一份功劳，这当然包括彼得 帕克。  
“闭嘴，帕克上尉。”麦克莱兰投来鄙视的目光，“李将军的确是传奇！该死的！必须承认！好了，帕克上尉，现在可不是闲聊的时候。我现在我要把任务交给你。”将军满意的看着彼得严肃的面庞和挺拔的军姿，“请说，将军。”  
“我跟参谋长以及其他副将经过短暂的会议讨论决定，既然我们无法正面战胜李将军，我们就打算从内部侵入。田纳西州是现在他们的主要财力资源的来源，但是他们小农场主和大庄园主似乎闹得不是很愉快。你的任务就是，尽量收买小农场主和黑奴来一起对抗大庄园主。只要他们资金链一断，我们就乘虚而入。”麦克莱兰捋了捋胡须，严厉的盯着彼得。“时间宝贵，你必须完成。”  
“额，将军，我一直以为这种事是由侦察部队执行的，而不是由一个在战场上冲锋陷阵的士兵完成的。”彼得面露难色。  
“嘿，士兵。第一，将军的命令，你没有拒绝的可能，第二，我们大名鼎鼎的西点军校不会连卧底和谈判这些基础技能都不教授吧？还是你压根没过，优等生？现在，出发，马上！半小时后会有一趟火车，如果你赶不上，你就滚蛋吧，帕克上尉！”麦克莱兰吸了口烟斗，鼻子喷出烟雾看着有些瘆人。  
彼得敬了个军礼，转身消失在熙熙攘攘的人群中。

02.  
罗迪百无聊赖的坐在田埂上，把玩着棉花，检查是否有棉铃虫的侵蚀过的痕迹。  
他的主人是当地最有钱的大庄园主，有着几百亩的红土地和三四百个黑奴。但是他的主人十分十分特别，罗迪不知道他是修了几辈子的福才遇到这个如此奇特的主人。  
这位庄园主来自声名显赫的斯塔克家族，他是一位英俊漂亮且散发着独特魅力的男主人。如果你要问英俊和漂亮这两个词怎么可以连用在一起，并且形容一位男子，那么每个见过这位男主人的人都会轻蔑的告诉你，丑陋限制了你的想象力。这位先生有着一双焦糖色的大眼睛，明媚动人水光潋滟。挺翘的鼻尖和饱满的嘴唇，线条流畅，一气呵成。最让他得意的可是他修剪的漂漂亮亮整整齐齐的山羊小胡子，大家都在讨论他的理发师[2]可以拿到多高报酬。如果美丽的外貌仅仅就是这位先生奇特之处，那再一次，丑陋限制了你的想象力。与其他那些趾高气昂的庄园主和固步自封的农场主不同，这位斯塔克先生，托尼斯塔克先生，从不委屈和虐待自己的黑奴，甚至和一些聊得来的黑奴做朋友。他的庄园从未听见过辱骂黑奴的叫骂和刺耳的皮鞭声，所以别的庄园的黑奴都会想方设法的逃来斯塔克庄园。庄园的主人也笑意吟吟的接受，并支付给原来的庄园主一笔不菲的钱。尽管如此，其他的庄园主仍厌恶这位心善的男主人，喝酒时总是骂他“一定是爱上了那个黑女人！你看他还不结婚一定有问题！斯塔克家世世代代没个正形！”为此罗迪甚至为了他的男主人差点杀了带头挑事的庄园主，托尼用了一大笔钱才平息了那位庄园主的怒火。当晚罗迪认为他的主人对他失望透顶，要将他卖给其他人时，他的男主人只是拍了拍他的肩膀，漂亮的大眼睛充满担忧，“别再为我干这种蠢事了，罗迪。”便走进了书房，紧接着，书房里传来一阵敲敲打打的声音。  
哦，对了，这种敲敲打打的声音，可在田纳西州，甚至整个南部都不常见，罗迪只在某次路过一个铁路工厂时听见过，这就是他的男主人另一个让人琢磨不透的奇特之处。他的男主人不仅有一颗善良慷慨的心，并且有一个充满着知识和疯狂想法的头脑。这位先生喜欢阅读，喜欢那些颇为深奥的书籍，开口总能说出一些让人不太理解的话，但是他的那些知识不会使他显得呆板无趣，而是让他的智慧大放异彩，酒会那些姑娘，那些所有营养都长在胸部的姑娘都会被他迷得七晕八素，当然了，也包括了一个营养没长在胸部的年轻小伙，不过这是后话了。而他摆弄的那些敲敲打打，罗迪从不明白，也没人明白，罗迪只是好几次听见他神采奕奕的自言自语“机械的魅力…机械的魅力，不可抵挡…说不定我会因为这个爱上那些北佬[3]……”后面的内容罗迪就昏昏欲睡了。  
他的主人今天即将从一个稍北一些的城市，名字罗迪不在乎，他知道他这辈子都没机会登上那些咔哧咔哧的怪物，探望朋友后乘坐火车（就是那怪物）回来，是时候该结束这段空想，驾驶马车接他的主人回家了，罗迪看了看托尼买给他的怀表，他一直很喜欢它。

03.  
火车上人们对现在战况议论纷纷。卖报童的大声吆喝吸引了不少长途旅客购买一份报纸打发无聊而又漫长的旅途时光。不得不说，彼得十分敬佩这些记者和主编的想象力，一点点风吹草动他们都能编出无比动人，令人潸然泪下的战争故事，成为供人消遣的饭后谈资。  
彼得也象征性的买了一份时报，随意翻了翻，大致阅览了这些令他忍俊不禁的报道后，将参谋长为他准备的身份资料藏在报纸后认真阅读起来。  
资料很详细，彼得甚至怀疑参谋长早就想让他这么干了，毕竟他和将军从来都不是有勇有谋的将领。至于他们为什么可以走上他们的位置，军队里众说纷纭，彼得每次听到他的战友们在喝酒时说起这个时也附和着哈哈大笑但也从未在意，他只知道自己需要更多的努力让大家认可他的实力就够了。  
“嘿——抓住他！那个无耻的小偷——快！竟敢偷斯塔克先生的手提箱！”彼得突然听到一个浓重的南方口音的列车员大声的咒骂声，如果他没记错，列车刚刚从克拉克斯维尔驶出，正是列车员要为特等座贵客存放行李的时候。彼得从小到大对见义勇为之事都有着莫名的执着，甚至被他的邻居戏称为“最热心肠的邻家英雄”，他当然不能辜负这名号，一抬腿绊倒了正往他这节车厢逃逸的小偷，随即抓着他的手臂一个过肩摔，将小偷的手反剪在身后，疼的呜呜求饶。  
“真是年轻力壮的小伙子！”列车员大摇大摆的走过来捡起摔落在地上做工精致的皮箱，一副洋洋得意的神态仿佛是他做的这一切，“来吧，年轻人，斯塔克先生想见见你。”  
“先生，请您转告那位尊贵的先生，这是我应该做的，我很荣幸为他…”彼得有些犹豫，他不确定这么冒然去与一位有地位庄园主交谈是否妥当。  
“得了吧，年轻人，能见上斯塔克先生一面是多少人梦寐以求的事！别在这装的假惺惺的。”列车员粗暴的打断他，露出鄙夷之色，浓重的南方口音加上令人不悦的脸挤成一团让彼得心生厌恶，真是野蛮的南方佬。不过…斯塔克先生，彼得回想起刚刚看的资料，这可是田纳西州最负盛名，甚至在整个南方都声名显赫的庄园主，如果能与他结交，不失为一个很棒的选择，毕竟之后很多事情都会有一条宽广的后路，只要不暴露他来自北方的身份。  
“请您带路吧，先生，上帝保佑您。”

说实话，在包厢门推开之前，彼得想象过这位斯塔克先生无数种形象，大腹便便也好，不怒自威也罢，但他从未想过这位先生如此的…美丽。彼得知道美丽用来形容一位意气勃发的贵族先生是十分不妥当，但是他搜遍了他聪明的脑瓜，只剩这个三个音节，普普通通的[4]形容词。他受过军校最专业的演讲训练，拿过军校最权威演讲比赛的冠军，阅览过无数辞藻华丽的书籍，在这位美丽的先生面前他竟然支支吾吾说不出一句得体的话。南方夏季的阳光并没有北部的柔和，却透过程亮的车窗温柔的洒在这位先生的精致的脸庞上，修剪的整整齐齐漂漂亮亮的山羊胡此刻沾上了金光，熠熠生辉。彼得甚至想起自己在教堂屋顶里看到那些比例完美到不真实的画像，这位先生显然是他们中的一员。  
“嘿！你这鲁莽的小家伙！你的妈妈难道没教过你不要盯着别人看吗！你这个低俗的乡巴佬！”列车员重重的摇了摇彼得的肩膀，“我很抱歉，斯塔克先生，我不知道现在的年轻人都这么不守规矩，这么没教养，我不应该带他来……”  
“谢谢你带他过来，先生，请让我单独和这位充满活力的年轻人聊一聊。”托尼似乎根本不在意彼得的失礼，给了列车员一大笔小费后，朝彼得露出了一个迷人的微笑，“坐到我对面来，年轻的先生。”  
“尊贵的斯塔克先生，我就不打扰您了，祝您聊天愉快！”列车员眼里闪烁着贪婪的光芒，他已经迫不及待数这笔不菲的小费了。  
-tbc-  
注：[1]:当时北部对南部白人的蔑称  
[2]:贵族理发师的包括为主人修胡子  
[3]:当时南部对北部白人的蔑称，后文会大量使用

**Author's Note:**

> 真的希望大家会喜欢，已经很久不写东西了，不知道这种纯粹的复古欧美文学作品的文风有多少菇凉会喜欢呢，可以看作是我自己的自娱自乐哈哈哈。


End file.
